


dream was smashed in the head with a guitar by w̷i̷l̸b̸u̷r̵s̸o̵o̷t̷

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Crack, Gen, I Will Not Be Continuing This, Temporary Character Death, Time Travel, and time travels back to the war for independence, au where ghostbur has his memories post-death, bc they do respawn so, but feel free to make works inspired by this!, dw its in l'manberg wilbur's perspective, honestly this is just post-explosion-ghostbur fucking around with the dreamsmp and l'manberg, i am so sorry for this mess wkrkwkek, idk if this is ooc but well, mans will do whatever the hell he wants he really doesnt care skrksk, this happens during the final shootout, this is just pure crack, this is written in second person pov btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27704788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: so you know the final shootout during the war for independence, right? imagine if ghostbur was there, but he still had his memoriesoh, and no fucks to givethis is pure crack and i apologize in advance
Comments: 22
Kudos: 382
Collections: Anonymous





	dream was smashed in the head with a guitar by w̷i̷l̸b̸u̷r̵s̸o̵o̷t̷

**Author's Note:**

> post-explosion ghostbur, watching the shootout: honey, youve got a big storm coming

you're in the final stretch of this war.

your country's independence depends on your right hand man, a child. your brother.

you're terrified, but you hope he makes you proud.

the shootout participants start walking. you start counting,

"1. 2. 3. 4."

you can see your friends trembling. you wipe the sweat off your brow with your sleeve,

"5. 6. 7. 8."

you can hear the hearts of everyone, beating as one. fundy grips at his sleeves tensely. tubbo is fiddling with his blazer,

"9."

your heart beats loudly in your ears. you bite your lip until it bleeds,

"10 paces— _ **fire!** "_

tommy and dream whirl around. they start shooting and dodging, frantic.

your breath hitches as your eyes follow each arrow.

closer.

_c l o s e r._

_**c l o s e r** — _

_TommyInnit was shot by Dream_

your stomach sinks as the booming cheers of the dreamsmp and the anguished screams of l'manberg deafen your ears.

dream stands high, triumphant. ~~a guitar's pleasant playing barely manages to make it through the loud screaming, but you pay it no mind.~~ it's over. you've lost.

but then, you see something flicker behind him.

and then—

_Dream was smashed in the head with a guitar by Wi̸l̶b̶u̴r̵S̸o̸o̵t̸_

the world stops.

everyone goes quiet as dream's body falls lifelessly to the ground and explodes into smoke, set to respawn moments later.

they turn to you, varying levels of anger and shock and surprise painted on their faces. you can't speak.

the air where dream's body was distorts and twists—and you find yourself staring at _your own face._

he— _you?_ —grins madly, gripping the fabric of his trenchcoat with shaking hands. you tense up as you realize he's _transparent—_ and ** _floating_.**

is this you in the future? ~~did you die?~~ how did you get here?

a message pops up in the communicator. your eyes dart to it as your ~~ghost~~ counterpart flickers away.

_< Wi̸l̶b̶u̴r̵S̸o̸o̵t̸> suck it green boy_

_**Wi̸l̶b̶u̴r̵S̸o̸o̵t̸ has left the game** _

a beat passes. 

_< Dream> WHAT_

_< TommyInnit> WHAT HHE FKCU_

the world starts turning again. pandemonium breaks out. your hands are shaking as a tentative grin stretches across your face.

you're in the final stretch of this war.

**Author's Note:**

> i dont think ill be continuing this, please dont ask for more updates. i do encourage you to create your own stories with post-explosion ghostbur, id love to see what crack yall make :)
> 
> also was literally no one going to point out to me that niki wasnt part of the server back then?

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [I want to change your perspective.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27838546) by [chimerin (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/chimerin)




End file.
